17
by masenroberts
Summary: Being young,hot, and having someone pay your bills has never been better... unless the older guy you are seeing finds out just how much younger you are than him... "Bella!how fucking old are you again?" OOC! lemony goodness E/B cannon couples. Olderward, jailbaitella.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A young girl with a mother from hell decides to one day listen to her best friend's stupid idea, but she had no idea that with a response from that older hottie, came a summer of love and a chance to find out who she really is!

Rated M for lemony goodness!

Go easy on me since this is my first time writing FF.  
Love,  
Masenroberts 3  
Review and let me know how I'm doing!

************************************************** ****BE******************************************** *****************

"Hey Bella, what's up?" Jared asked

"ugh… you know same old same old… ,just a normal mother and daughter relationship where her mom kicks her out for the stupidest reasons" He grimaced from the look on my face and for the fact that I have been sitting at this bench for at least for hours since my mom threw that plant at my way out the door.

"well, you know you can always count on me for everything and anything. Do you have a place to stay tonight?" he already knew the answer to that question, he was the only one I had other than my mother.

I chuckled, a sad grin taking over my face and shook my head. He took my bright pink Victoria secret overnight bag, and slung it over his shoulder. I had my phone in one hand and he took my other hand, intertwining my fingers with his.

" thank god you have an awesome friend like me" he joked, trying to make light out of the situation, putting his hands in a halo motion around his head.

"Right…" I laughed at his attempts. I really looked at him, his boyish face, his brown eyes sparkled in the hot summer light. He has on a tight black t-shirt, boys…, they loved showing off muscles. He is just a couple of years older, me being 16 and him being 20, but he acted like a child just as much as my 4 year old little brother, kyle.

" hey, did you watch TMZ yesterday, that Cullen guy, the, uh, owner of that super famous nightclub up in La, opened a account on a sugar daddy website." He laughed, doing the make it rain motion.

"oh god, I still don't know why you watch the news , you only learn stupid things. Besides he isn't even that old to be a sugar daddy, he is only 34." Everyone knew Cullen, if you didn't , you probably have been living under a rock. And he is amazingly good looking… sorry I forgot to mention.

" I don't know bells, maybe you should probably hit that website out." He joked.

" you're absolutely disgusting, why would I whore myself out for a rich guy just because he is more fortunate?, I don't know, it seems pretty skeptical to me."

"well , you can't keep doing this bullshit with your mom, you need to do something fast, before her mood swings come swinging at you."

"maybe I will." I laughed, jokingly, seth couldn't stand seeing another guy touch me, and he's had a crush on me ever since I found aunt flo up in puberty land, well, more like she found me.

"sure, and ill pretend your balls are as big as mine to do something like that."

"what is that supposed to mean?, I'm brave, remember that time I stole a candy from 7/11?"

"uhuh… even my granny has done worse… and she's 89."

"ugh… I swear, your ideas scare me to life sometimes "  
I don't know what I would do without jared in my life. He has been a friend since we came out of our mothers womb, his mom has always treated me like her own, because she saw how incapable of love my mother has been.  
Maybe I should go out and find myself a sugar daddy, besides how would any of them know I'm only 17.

************************************************** ************************************************** *****************  
Im Edward Cullen, billionaire, businessman, celebrity… you name it and I have done it.  
Sounds like I couldn't ask for more right? And that my life is perfect?  
well, my life is anything but.

I immediately saw her unnatural blonde hair in bouncy little curls.  
She smiled at me from the bar, waving frantically like a seal…  
I shook my head, straightening my dark grey tie, I wore a dark navy suit, with a light blue dress shirt underneath, I have never left my condo without looking sharp as a knife.

I made my way to her, watching her try to be seductive by leaning across the table towards me, putting her rather large fake breasts on display.  
One of the many gifts from her daddy im sure.  
Other males blatantly watched and flirted, while I felt sick to my stomach.  
Seeing yet another girl have no respect for me or herself, just to try and get a good look at what is in my pants.  
You show her the money and she spreads her legs as wide as she can trying to please you, one of the many mechanisms of young ladies these days.  
"Hi Edward, I was,like, why is he, like, so late?"

She giggled uncontrollably, her voice was nasally and high pitched.

She was wearing a pink dress that left nothing at all to the imagination. she might as well have come naked.

"I had a couple of things to take care of, but I'm here now . How was your day?" I attempted to make conversation, and kept my distance, I dodged a kiss that was meant for my lips and her glossy mouth met my right cheek, I discreetly wiped it.

"Ummmm, I had a day at the spa, then, like, my daddy gave me a new car, and then I went shopping and I got a new special something for you baby, that I can show you tonight!"

She tried to sound seductive but it only angered me further. She ran her hand suggestively over her breast and bit her lip while I felt my cock being rubbed by her foot. People were starting to stare.

We kept a light conversation and she behaved for awhile until she attempted to give me a foot job again.

"Jessica! Stop it, your being completely inappropriate. I don't even know why I agreed to this date."

"NO!" She said a tad to loud.

"I'm just trying to make you happy baby, im sorry" but i knew she was anything but sorry, she smiled at me, biting her bottom lip in an attempt to look innocent.

I smiled sweetly, removing her foot from my crotch, squeezing her foot hard enough to show her that this wasn't a game . I leaned into her ear, speaking lightly so that only she could hear what I had to say.

" I feel sorry for you, you're a shallow slut, trying to sleep your way up into succession, but you're failing miserably, you're just as much as a gold digger as your mother... Did you know she offered the same services you just did to me?, well I guess that saying is right... The apple doesn't fall far away from the tree."

I didn't have to look at her face to know what she was thinking, her eyes filled with tears, her knuckles tight with anger.

I kissed her cheek, keeping my appearance. I retrieved a couple of fifties from my wallet, slapping it on the table. My plate remained untouched and I walked to my driver, without looking back, making sure to smile sexily at the cameras from all the paparazzi.

Again... This world is all about appearances.


	2. what a jerk!

We arrived at his house, his mom quickly kissed my forehead, my situation didn't even seem to faze her anymore. We ran up the stairs, it creaked loudly under my steps. His room was a complete mess, clothes were thrown carelessly around the floor and his bed was unmade.  
I pulled the blankets up and sat on the bed, pulling his laptop over my thighs.

"hmmm, what are you doing bells?" he asked taking a seat right next to me, I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"well, that Cullen thing kind of got me interested!." I glanced at his face, to see him glaring at the computer screen."He is pretty hot, and you know, I might be able to find a guy to help me get out of this shit hole, for this piece of ass…" I joked laughing out loud.

" I was joking earlier when I said you should sign up, a younger girl messing with a older man never have good outcomes".

The computer finished loading up the page, a tacky picture with a young woman and an older man take 75% of the front page. I quickly scan the page before clicking the signing up form, typing my basic information but changing my birth year, changing my age to 18. I uploaded a picture from my phone, my most provocative picture yet: its of me wearing a skimpy black bikini from my 16 birthday in Fiji. Don't take me wrong, I did not have the regular, bone sticking out body, I had curves, a bit of a kimK ass, and modest bust size.  
As soon as I made the profile, filling out questionnaires and answering question about my personality.

I scanned the profiles of potential guys, not really putting a lot of fate into it, most of these guys looked genuinely nice, some had money thrown over their woman on the profile pictures, as if that would make any girl with a sense of mind run into their money making hands.

I gave up after not having found anything interesting, looking over at jared, who was snoring with a bit of drool at he left corner of his mouth…stupid butthole! I found myself drifting off too until I heard a little beep coming from the computer.  
I clicked on the corner of the page were a blinking light announced the request for a chat, another screen popped up, and I couldn't believe what I saw, Edward cullen's picture sat there staring at me, his bronze hair reminded me of a pretty penny, his dazzling smile made a smile of my own spread across my face.  
I knew it!

**Request of friendship from EDcullen?  
Click yes or no if you wish to accept.  
**  
well well well, speak of the devil…  
EDcullen: Hello darling.  
Izzybella: Hi, how can I help you kind sir?  
EDcullen: Kind sir? I know iam pretty kind but I don't think I can pass as sir just yet… How are you pretty young lady? A lot of conquests?.  
Izzybella: Not really, unless you mean, creepy old fucks trying to pass off as attractive with their 1950s pick up lines? Then yes,a lot of conquests. LOL  
Edcullen: Wow, I can assure you im not a creepy "old fuck", more like the normal middle aged, attractive celebrity who wants a girl who can give me a good time and would like to get some pampering.  
Izzybella: oh man you do know what youre talking about, I always wondered if you were as much as a jerk as the magazines put you off to be, but they forgot some things… A JERK and COCKY!  
EDcullen: excuse me? Well, I have never cared about anything someone has said to me, and I wont be starting now.  
Admit it, you want me and I want you too. How much are we talking about here?  
Izzybellas: Honey, I think you're mistaken, this isn't , I'm not a prostitute, I don't give it up to anyone just like that…  
EDcullen: I think you are the mistaken one you are interested, meet me at the museum by the food court tomorrow. Dress casually. Ill see you at 12.

Izzybella: hey, don't talk to me like that you jerk…  
**EDcullen: Has signed off.**

I was huffing and puffing by the time the conversation had ended.  
I quickly took a shower and decided that tomorrow, Edward Cullen would get a piece of my mind and his ass handed to the dogs.  
you better watch out.

Love,  
Masenroberts.  
Please review guys.


	3. Serves him right

I woke up a little early today, my nerves eating me from the inside out, I was afraid I that I would break out in a sweat during breakfast. I ran to Jared's room and went through my clothes, trying to find something decent to wear.

I found my favorite pair of jeans, it was dark blue, and super tight, I paired it with a white belly halter top and my some strappy heels. i curled my long hair then I smiled at my reflection in the mirror. Happy with the outcome.

I put on some daring dark red lipstick and some blush, curled my lashes and brushed my teeth at least 4 times.

I walked down those stairs telling myself that i could do this.

Jared and his mom had left for work soon after breakfast, and for that I was thankful, because I didn't have to explain my provocative outfit.

Jared had left his car keys to his brand new Mercedes, I mean Jared and his mom lived in a very good situation.

His car just gave a boost to my confidence.

I arrived at the museum after a long hour drive, and it seemed particularly full today.

I walked to the ticket station and quickly paid for my ticket.

I saw Edward Cullen sitting at one of the tables at the food court and all of my plans immediately backfired as I took a look at his face. You can't miss him, people were staring and taking pictures and I almost felt bad, but he seemed to like the attention.

I took the opportunity to stare since he hasn't seen me yet.

He had on a pair of dress pants and a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

His hair was a tousled sexy mess and his face looked amazing with a day old scruff.

He had on 2 body guards standing next to him, and one of them caught sight of me, he leaned down to whisper something on Edwards ear and he looked up, smirking when he saw me. His eyes shamelessly took in my appearance and he remained on his seat.

I sat down without an invitation.

"Well well well... Look who decided to show up, you're late ." He said, while waving his guards away.

"My name is Bella, well, Isabella, but I prefer Bella, to my whole name since its a mouthful you know" It was word vomit for sure, he was silently laughing at me and it only added fuel to my hate fire.

"Okay, Isabella, breathe. I'm Edward as you probably already know, and I would like for you to accompany me to dinner tonight."

Confidence radiates from his body and its hard to be mad at someone so sexy, so I kept a bit of any dignity left in me.

"The only place were going is me going home and you running off. You're a jerk and you use woman like you drink water, I'm not going to be your next whore Edward Cullen" I bet my face is so red rift now.

"Don't pretend you don't want this little girl, you wouldn't have dressed up just to come yell at me , so just stop the innocent virgin act and we can skip the wining and dining part and just come back to my apartment."

I grabbed my soda, standing up and walking to his side, I poured the contents on the top of his head. I ran off to my car, not really registering the shuffling of feet behind me when someone grabbed my arm. Edward pulled me to his chest and smacked his lips to mine, his lips caressing mine in the most delicious way, I relaxed against his arms,

Giving in, giving up...

I felt his tongue asking for permission and I parted my lips, he tasted of mint, and some tobacco, then he kissed me, hard.

He caressed my back, and his hands slid to my behind, where he fondled my cheek.

I felt his lips on my ear."come on baby girl, I knew you'd give in".

I slapped his cheek, angry for losing myself for a second.

I got in my car and drove away, looking back to see him holding on to the cheek I had slapped.

Served him right.

I touched my swollen lips and smiled.

Maybe I'll just string him along, play him on his own game.

Authors note:

Thanks for all of the positive review and I really welcome them all, ill be posting some shout outs at my next update.  
ill be updating every other day whenever I can.  
Leave me a review  
Love,  
Masenroberts.


	4. Chapter 4

I drove straight to Jared's house, still smirking. I can almost imagine the look on Edward's face, and I bet he is as confused as he has ever been.  
But man... that guy has the softest lips I have ever felt before, and my body was already dying for another taste.  
I practically skip to the house, swinging my hands and even noticing the extra shake from my hips. Now I just have to wait until he comes after me. I go up the stairs, calling out to its residents but realizing that the house is completely empty.  
Removing my clothing I look at the mirror, my eyes shined a bit more than they did this morning, I get into the shower and think back about to this afternoon... The way edward caressed my back and the way his lips would move harshly and softly against mine, I felt desire in the pit of my stomach just thinking about first base with him.

I ran my hands on my torso, tugging lightly on my nipples imagining that it was edwards hands instead of mine...  
He tugged on my right nipple and he softly suckled on my left one. I grabbed on to his unruly locks as he moved lower towards my stomach... I moaned his name just as his index finger touched my bundle of nerves. I grabbed on to his cock, and successfully removed his hands from my pussy. I dropped to my knees and looked him directly in the eye, slowly bringing my lips to the tip, and kissing it lightly, he closed his eyes and released a deep groan.

I closed my lips tightly around him and bobbed my head up and down, making sure to hollow my cheeks out. I felt him grab on to my hair and arch his pelvis into my mouth, I gagged, but didn't stop.  
He started thrusting deeper and harder and I bobbed faster, making a suction around him.  
"Bella, you are so fucking hot baby, suck me faster... Im almost there little girl"  
I kept going, and his deep seductive voice only made me wetter.

" ohhh fuck, IM CUMIN, suck me Bella, Bella,Bella Bella BELLA!

"Bella!" I felt my shoulders being shaken by rough hands.

"what the fuck Jared?!, you couldn't let me sleep for 5 more seconds you jerk".

"ummmm, I would, if you weren't moaning like a bitch in heat... _OH edward, omg, your cock is so big..." _He mocked me with a girlish voice.  
"youre just jelly, it wasn't you I was dreaming about" I smirked at him.  
"yeah!, he sounds like a real fucking man... Take a look at this". He threw a US people magazine at my lap, and I bet my eyes were wide as saucers. There he was, the fucking jerk had his arms around a woman's shoulder, he was smirking and looked as if he was whispering in her ear.  
_I read the caption: Edward cullen seemed happily in love with his former girlfriend Jessica Dash, a close friend of the couple says that they couldn't keep their hands of each other during their romantic dinner date. __Despite what we heard about them breaking off, it definitely looks like we got it all wrong...  
_WTF?  
Oh now the game is on and edward is going to get a run for his money.  
As always, hate the player not the game.  
Maybe I should get that tattooed somewhere...

************************************************** *********************************

As always thank you guys for all the love, I definitely wouldnt keep writing if not for your positive reviews!

So keep them coming! And maybe edward will be cumming on the next chap! ;D

Love,  
Masenroberts.


	5. Authors note

Hey guys, this is just a quick author's note, I reviewed all of your responses to the last update and I understand that some of you dont like the fact that bella is playing with edward's feelings, I am not changing my plot... she will play with him a bit because she does not know the real edward.  
Edward does not know bella is 17, but her birthday is not far either.  
Bella will be going through with some drama with her mother and ill be talking about her relationship with renee on the next update, ill also include a bit about jared and his history too.

Dont be afraid to tell me what you guys want to read, ill make sure to make you all happy, I love positive reviews, and sad ones just obviously dont make me happy!

I decided to update later tonigth instead of tomorrow.

Love,  
Masenroberts.


	6. Chapter 5 (New chance)

I sat on the living room watching tv, literally all day, until I have to pee or eat...  
Ugh.  
I don't blames myself, besides Edward has been top player ever since I was like, 5. The laptop has been beeping with notifications for the past 5 hours, and i'm sure, its all from that asshole.  
**Edcullen:**_** Bella! Im serious, lets just start over. Im not the kind of guy you think i'am, it was all just a big misunderstanding. **__27 minutes ago._

**Edcullen**_**:If you don't answer me, ill be on your doorstep before you can even blink. I just want to explain myself. Please babe! **__10 minutes ago._

I closed the laptop just as I heard the bell, I figured it was just Jared, and he just forgot his keys.  
Very unlikely, but it just can't be Edward. It wont be Edward.

I peek through the peep hole, a good looking guy smiling like an idiot, but the resemblance was undeniable.  
He was his brother. I've seen him on a couple magazines with Edward by his side.

I open the door, making sure to keep it only half way.

" Hi, can I help you?"

"yeah! Im looking for Isabella swan"

"well... you found her anddddd if you're here for that douche, you might as well leave, I want nothing to do with him."

" I'm very well aware Miss. Swan, Edward has told me all about your little altercation, you certainly left a mark." He smirked, probably finding my scarlet red angry face, pretty amusing.

" ugh... anyways, just cut to the chase, what the hell does he want from me...?

" Emmett, Emmett Cullen." He extended his hand, but I just gave it a look. He quickly put it down. "He just wants another chance. He isn't what the magazines put him up to be."

" Right... and that Jessica girl isn't his little whore."

"I dont know what the fuck you're talking about but you got it all wrong Isabella. Jessica is just one of the many girls throwing themselves at edward. I suggest you ask before you judge." Oh, he definitely looked angry, and his voice sounded sincere enough, it made me guilty.

" Ok, why should I give him another chance? How do I know he doesn't want in my pants?"

" I cant say anything, you do what you want. But he has never like this before about anyone else."

"Ok Emmett, Ill do that, what do I have to do?"

"Nothing, edward will have everything ready, just be ready at 8 tonight."

"Sure..." he turned to leave. " And Emmett, im sorry." I gave him a hesitant smile. He just nodded.  
_**  
**_

I pulled out my little red dress, making sure to iron it first, since its locked away for so long, choosing the right pair of heels and doing my make up just right.  
I fell bad for thinking all those things about edward, and I promised myself I would make it right tonight.

And one other thing I knew, was that edward has changed me already, without even being with me for long, he made me realize that you dont judge a book by its cover, and that I should have just listened to what he had to say.

Im ready. Im ready to be with edward, and give him something. Something,no one would ever get from me again.

**Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter, and im sorry for taking long to update, I promise to be more consistent, I started another fic called " a fine line between love and pain" so go check it out and tell me what you think...**

REVIEW! PLEASE! THEY MAKE me want to write lemons.

Love you all so much,

Masenroberts.


End file.
